wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Przygody trzech Rossyan i trzech Anglików w południowej Afryce Mierzyć lub zginąć. Okrzyk powszechny odpowiedział na słowa pułkownika. Wobec wrogich Mokololów, wobec niebezpieczeństwa, wszyscy zapomnieli o waśniach międzynarodowych i zjednoczyli się dla wspólnej obrony. Położenie samo się stworzyło; rozdzielona komisya zjednoczyła się silniej, niż kiedykolwiek. William Emery i Michał Zorn powitali się gorącym uściskiem. Inni uściśnieniem dłoni stwierdzili nowe przymierze. Pierwszą czynnością Anglików było ugaszenie pragnienia; w blizkości jeziora, nie brakowało wody w obozie. Następnie, schroniwszy się pod kazamaty forteczki opuszczonej na szczycie Skorcewa, Europejczycy opowiadali sobie nawzajem, co zaszło od chwili opuszczenia Kolobengu; tymczasem marynarze czuwali nad ruchami Mokololów, którzy chwilowo zaprzestali ataku. Anglicy przedewszystkiem byli ciekawi dowiedzieć się, zkąd się wziął Strux z towarzyszami na górze Skorcew, o tyle właśnie na zachód mierzonego przez nich południka, o ile Anglicy zboczyli na wschód od swojego; góra ta bowiem leży w połowie odległości obydwóch, a jest jedynem miejscem w tej okolicy, które można obrać za punkt trygonometryczny w okolicach jeziora Ngami. Była to jednak rzecz łatwa do wytłumaczenia, że dwie wyprawy zetknęły się na górze, jedynie do obserwacyi przydatnej. Oba bowiem południki dotykały jeziora w dwóch punktach dość od siebie odległych. Ztąd okazała się dla astronomów niezbędna potrzeba połączenia geodezyjnie północnego i południowego brzegu jeziora. Strux opowiedział Anglikom pewne szczegóły wykonanych przez siebie obserwacyj. Trójkątowanie, od czasu wyjazdu z Kolobengu, odbywało się bez przeszkody; łuk południka przez niego mierzony, przerzynał krainę urodzajną, nieco wzniesioną, na której z łatwością dawała się urządzić sieć trójkątów. Astronomowie wprawdzie wycierpieli dużo od skwaru upałów, lecz nie brakowało im wody. Liczne strumienie zaopatrywały obficie kraj w wodę; konie i woły odbywały więc, że się tak wyrazimy, przechadzkę śród bujnych pastwisk, poprzerzynanych zaroślami i lasami. Rozpalane co noc ogniska trzymały w przyzwoitej odległości gromadzące się dzikie zwierzęta. Krajowcy łagodni i spokojni, których gościnność wychwala Livingstone, zamieszkiwali okolicę. Bochjesmani, składający eskortę karawany, mając podostatkiem żywności i napoju, a nie doznając wielkich trudów, nie szemrali. Dnia 20 stycznia wyprawa doszła do góry Skorcew i od 36 godzin tam obozowała, gdy nagle na równienie przyległej ukazała się horda Mokololów, licząca około tysiąca ludzi. Bochjesmani strwożeni pierzchli, pozostawiając Europejczyków na pastwę losu. Mokololowie przedewszystkiem zrabowali wozy, szczęściem narzędzia matematyczne znajdowały się już w murach opuszczonej forteczki; nadto szalupa parowca ocalała, gdyż jeszcze przed napadem rozbójników złożono ją i spuszczono na wodę w małej zatoce jeziora Ngami. Od tej strony brzeg spadzisty góry dostatecznie ją zabezpiecza od napadu wroga, lecz z przeciwnej stok jest lekki i niezawodnie udałoby się rabusiom zdobycie forteczki, gdyby nie cudowna prawie odsiecz, z jaką na czas przypadli Anglicy. Następnie pułkownik Everest opowiedział Struxowi i jego towarzyszom wypadki, jakich od czasu rozłączenia doznała ekspedycya angielska: trudy i cierpienia, bunt Bochjesmanów i przeszkody, jakie zwalczać musiano. Opowiadanie to okazywało, że los mniej sprzyjał Anglikom od czasu rozłączenia. Reszta nocy minęła bez wypadku. Bushman z marynarzem czuwał nad bezpieczeństwem ogólnem. Mokololowie nie ponowili napadu, lecz gęste ich ogniska u stóp góry rozłożone dowodziły, że się swych zamiarów nie zrzekli. O brzasku Europejczycy poczęli badać rozłożoną u ich stóp płaszczyznę. Pierwsze promienie zorzy oświeciły całą tę niezmierną przestrzeń. Na południe rozciągała się ponura pustynia, okryta spalonemi trawami. U stóp góry półkolem zalegało obozowisko Mokololów, śród którego roiło się 600 - 800 dzikich. Ogniska obozowe jeszcze gorzały, ćwierci zwierzyny dopalały się na węglach. Widocznie dzicy, pomimo że cały tabor, wszystkie narzędzia, zwierzęta i zapasy wpadły im w ręce, postanowili wymordować Europejczyków, ażeby zdobyć ich broń, o której skuteczności przekonali się wczoraj z własną szkodą. Uczeni, po przejrzeniu stanowiska dzikich, odbyli długą naradę z Bushmanem; należało postanowić coś, lecz to postanowienie od wielu zewnętrznych zależało okoliczności. Nadto w interesie pomiaru południka, trzeba było przedewszystkiem oznaczyć ściśle położenie geograficzne Skorcewa. Góra ta panowała swem wzniesieniem nad nieprzejrzaną płaszczyzną, rozciągającą się na południe, aż do granic pustyni Karru; na wschód i na zachód przestrzeń pustyni nie dosięgała zbyt daleko; ku zachodowi grunt zaczynał się w niewielkiem oddaleniu podnosić, tworząc wzgórza ziemi Mokololów, których stolica Maketo leży o sto mil angielskich od jeziora Ngami. Na północ Skorcewa zupełnie inny kraj, stanowiący zupełne przeciwieństwo z pustynią. Obfitość wód przenikających niemal każdy sążeń kwadratowy ziemi, bujne pastwiska, liczne lasy. Wody pięknego jeziora zaległy najmniej sto mil angielskich długości od wschodu na zachód. Największa długość jeziora rozciągała się w poprzek ziem afrykańskich w kierunku równoleżników, ale szerokość jego nie wynosiła nad 30 – 40 mil angielskich. Po za jeziorem ciągnie się kraina lekko falista, przepysznie urozmaicona lasami i gaikami. Mnóstwo rzek, rzeczek i strumieni niesie ztąd wody hołdownicze królowej rzek tutejszych Zambezie, zwanej przez krajowców Lyambią. Obraz ten piękny zamyka łańcuch wysokich wzgórz, w odległości 80 mil od jeziora. Urocza ta kraina jest jakoby oazą, rzuconą w pustynie Afryki południowej. Gęsta sieć wód żywych przyodziewa ją zieloną szatą żyzności; Zambeza to sprawia urodzajność ziemi. Potężna ta wodna arterya jest tem dla podzwrotnikowej Afryki, czem Dunaj dla Europy, a Maranion dla Ameryki południowej. Skorcew, panujący nad piękną tą krainą, ma, jak już powiedzieliśmy, nagły spadek ku brzegom jeziora, jednakże nie tak stromy, ażeby zręczni marynarze nie mogli schodzić na dół i wspinać się na górę. Za ich pomocą utrzymano związek z szalupą i dostawano wodę. Europejczycy mogli więc bronić się w forteczce tak długo, dokądby im starczyło żywności. Co jednak dziwiło wszystkich, to pytanie, zkąd na szczycie Skorcewu wzięła się opuszczona forteczka. Zapytany Mokum mógł jedynie kwestyę tę objaśnić, gdyż towarzyszył Livingstonowi w jego podróżach. W okolice jeziora Ngami zapuszczali się często handlarze hebanu i kości słoniowej; ostatniej dostarczają słonie, ale hebanem nie zowią tu znanego drzewa, lecz czarnych niewolników, którymi frymarczą handlarze. W krainach przerzniętych Zambezą, roją się jeszcze ci nikczemni spekulanci, podniecając drobnych królików afrykańskich do nieustannych wojen, napadów i rabunków, mających na celu jedynie chwytanie i sprzedawanie nieszczęsnych jeńców. Otóż właśnie południowym brzegiem jeziora ciągnęli zwykle drapieżni spekulanci ze swym czarnym towarem. Skorcew niezbyt jeszcze dawno służył im za stacyą, w której spoczywali przed zapuszczeniem się w dół Zambezy. Ufortyfikowali oni szczyt góry, dla zabezpieczenia zakupionych niewolników i siebie, przed napadem tutejszych łupieżczych plemion. Zdarzało się to bowiem, że nieraz nietylko towar, ale nawet i własne tracili życie. Taki był początek fortecy, rozsypującej się dziś w gruzy. Ze zmianą szlaku handlowego, forteczka przestała być stacyą i nikt nie myślał o jej podtrzymywaniu; z całych umocnień pozostał tylko mur półkolisty, łukiem ku południowi wygięty, a cięciwą ku jezioru zwrócony; w samym środku tego okolenia wznosiła się reduta z kazamatowem urządzeniem i strzelnicami, ponad którą sterczała drewniana baszta. Ona-to posłużyła pułkownikowi za celownik przy ostatnim pomiarze. Forteczka, pomimo zniszczenia, zapewniała Europejczykom bezpieczne schronienie. Poza grubemi murami, mając wyborną broń odtylcową, mogli bronić się skutecznie całej armii Mokololów, a nawet ukończyć pomiar, jeżeliby im tylko nie zabrakło żywności. Amunicyi było podostatkiem, znajdowała się ona bowiem w skrzynce na wozie, przeznaczonym do transportowania szalupy, a że wóz ten, jak wiadomo, nie wpadł w ręce rabusiów, więc ocalała; ale daleko gorzej było z żywnością. Wszystkie jej zapasy dostały się w moc Mokololów, a forteczka zaledwie na dwa dni była nią zaopatrzona. Ośmnastu ludzi trzeba było żywić: sześciu uczonych, dziesięciu majtków i dwóch przewodników. Taki był stan rzeczy. Po otrzymanych wyjaśnieniach, uczeni udali się do kazamat z Mokumem, marynarze zaś na murach zaciągnęli warty; wszyscy otrzymali bardzo szczupłą racyą pokarmów na śniadanie. Radzono nad groźnem położeniem, w jakie wprawiał oddział brak żywności, a nikt nie umiał dać rady odpowiedniej, aby zapobiedz zbliżającemu się głodowi, gdy wreszcie Mokum głos zabrał: – Trwoży panów brak żywności, mogącej zaledwie na dwa dni starczyć; ale pytam się was, co nas zmusza tak długo pozostawać w jej murach? Czyż nie możemy opuścić jej jutro, dziś nawet? Cóż nam przeszkadza? Mokololowie. Ależ oni nie umieją biegać po wodzie, a ja was w paru godzinach przewiozę parowcem na północny brzeg jeziora. Na ten wniosek uczeni spojrzeli po sobie i po Mokumie, dziwiąc się, że ten tak prosty sposób ratunku na myśl im nie przyszedł. W samej rzeczy, nie mogli wpaść na ten pomysł i nie powinni byli o nim myśleć, gdyż ci bohaterowie nauki zanadto byli zajęci szczytnym celem pamiętnej wyprawy, ażeby mogli pomyśleć o własnem bezpieczeństwie. Sir John Murray pierwszy zabrał głos, odpowiadając Bushmanowi. – Mój zacny Mokumie, jeszcześmy nie ukończyli prac naszych. – Jakich prac? – Pomiaru południka. – Sądzisz więc pan, że Mokololowie troszczą się o wasz południk? – Prawdopodobnie nie troszczą się wcale – odpowiedział John – ale zato my się troszczymy i nie oddalimy się ztąd bez osiągnięcia naszego celu. Nieprawdaż, koledzy? – Nieinaczej – odrzekł pułkownik w imieniu wszystkich; – nie zaprzestaniemy pomiaru, dopóki chociaż jeden z nas pozostanie przy życiu, dopóki jeden będzie w stanie przyłożyć oko do lunety i zapisywać miarę kątów. Z lunetą w jednej, ze sztućcem w drugiej ręce, będziem pracowali aż do ostatniego tchnienia. Hucznym okrzykiem powitali uczeni tę przemowę, stawiając interes nauki ponad bezpieczeństwo życia. Bushman popatrzył chwilę na uczonych, wzruszył ramionami, ale nie zdobył się na odpowiedź. Pojął ich wybornie. Zgodzono się więc, aby bądźcobądź prowadzić dalej prace geodezyjne; lękano się jednak, czy położenie miejscowe, mianowicie zaś niepodobieństwo obrania punktu celowego za jeziorem Ngami, nie stanie im na przeszkodzie. Zwrócono się w tej kwestyi do Macieja Struxa, który, przebywając od dwóch dni na szczycie góry, powinienby dotąd zastanowić się nad tą okolicznością. – Panowie – odrzekł – czeka nas praca trudna i drobiazgowa, wymagająca cierpliwości i gorliwości, możemy jej wszakże dokonać. Idzie nam o połączenie Skorcewa z jakimś punktem trygonometrycznym poza jeziorem. Punkt taki rzeczywiście istnieje i obrałem go; wznosi on się na północnym zachodzie jeziora, tak, iż obok nowego trójkąta przetnie je w kierunku skośnym. – Jeżeli więc jest taki punkt, na czemże więc polega trudność? – zapytał pułkownik. – Na odległości zbyt wielkiej pomiędzy nim a Skorcewem. – Jak wielka jest ta odległość? – Najmniej sto dwadzieścia mil angielskich. – No, przecież luneta nasza na tę odległość wystarczy. – Wiem o tem, lecz potrzeba zapalić sygnał na szczycie. – A więc go zapalimy. – Lecz trzeba tam zanieść przyrząd elektryczny do wzniecenia światła. – Zaniesiemy go. – Ale w czasie tego wypadnie bronić się przeciwko Mokololom – zarzucił Mokum. – Będziemy się bronili. I cóż, Mokumie? – Panowie, jestem na wasze rozkazy – rzekł Mokum – spełnię co rozkażecie. Człowiek więc pełen poświęcenia, dzielny Bushman zakończył naradę, od wypadku której zawisła cała przyszłość wyprawy. Uczeni, zgodni pomiędzy sobą i gotowi wszystko poświęcać dla nauki, wyszli z kazamaty dla rozpoznania kraju, rozciągającego się poza jeziorem Ngami. Mateusz Strux wskazał im szczyt przez siebie wybrany. Był-to wierzchołek góry Volquiri, mający kształt kręgla, a tak oddalony, że go zaledwie dostrzedz można było w niezmiernej odległości. Góra ta bardzo wysoka, lecz mimo oddalenia, sygnał elektryczny dałby się widzieć przez wyborne szkła lunet, jakie posiadała ekspedycya. Największa jednak trudność w tem zachodziła, że bateryę elektryczną trzeba było zanieść i wywindować w górę. Kąt utworzony przez Volquiri i Skorcew, a przez tę ostatnią z punktem zajmowanym poprzednio przez Anglików zakończyłby pomiar, gdyż szczyt Volquiri leżał poza dwudziestym równoleżnikiem; łatwo pojąć wielką doniosłość tej operacyi i zapał, z jakim uczeni starali się przełamać tę ostatnią trudność. Należało przedewszystkiem postarać się o przeniesienie bateryi. Znaczyło to przebyć sto mil kraju nieznanego. William Emery i Michał Zorn podjęli się tego zadania. Ofiarę tę przyjęto, a naczelnik Buchjesmanów, towarzyszących karawanie Struxa, miał im towarzyszyć. Natychmiast przygotowali się do podróży. Szło o przebycie jeziora; ochotnicy nie chcieli zabierać parowca, bo potrzebnym był dla pozostałych kolegów na przypadek, gdyby byli zmuszeni oddalić się nagle po skończeniu operacyi. Jezioro można było przepłynąć w czółenku z kory lekkiej, a trwałej, jakie krajowcy bardzo szybko sporządzać umieją. Mokum z Numbem spuścili się na brzeg jeziora, gdzie rosły drzewa z korą przydatną do zbudowania czółna, zajęli się tą pracą i wkrótce ją ukończyli. O godzinie ósmej wieczorem włożono na czółenko bateryę elektryczną, potrzebne narzędzia, broń, amunicyą i cokolwiek żywności. Umówiono się, że punktem zbornym będzie mała zatoka, na południowym brzegu jeziora, którą Mokum znał dobrze. Nakoniec postanowiono, ażeby skoro tylko zabłyśnie sygnał na Volquiri, pułkownik rozpalił takiż sam na Skorcewie, iżby dwaj młodzi astronomowie mogli nawzajem zdjąć rozwartość kąta. Pożegnawszy kolegów, dwaj młodzi przyjaciele spuścili się na brzeg jeziora; poprzedzał ich przewodnik i dwóch majtków. Ciemność zaległa okolicę; odwiązano czółno, a lekki statek pod naciskiem wioseł w cichości zaczął pruć czarne wody jeziora.